The present invention relates to a foul weather outdoor chair.
Objects of the invention are to provide a foul weather outdoor chair of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, folded and disassembled into a small compact, readily transportable package with facility, convenience and rapidity, unfolded and assembled to a usable position with facility, convenience and rapidity, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide shelter for an occupant of the chair from wind, rain, snow, sleet, hail and other foul weather thereby permitting such occupant to enjoy a sport such as, for example, ice fishing, with relative comfort.